


Something To Listen To

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 4 - Masturbation | Dirty TalkAmara Lavellan can't stop thinking about Adriene Hawke, and The Iron Bull encourages her to invite the woman into their bed. A scouting trip seems to provide the best opportunity...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Hawke/Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Hawke/Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Something To Listen To

Adriene took a deep breath and stretched her feet towards the fire with a content sigh as she huddled into her heavy coat. The sky was just starting to darken, the sunset’s red turning into purple, then blue, the first stars appearing above them. They had already built their campsite, and Bull was preparing something to eat. A wonderful, heavy smell with a curious mix of spices wafted towards her from the pot over the fire.

When Amara had asked Adriene whether she’d want to join her and Bull on a little scouting mission, she had enthusiastically agreed — maybe a tad too enthusiastically, judging from Mara’s laugh. But then, Adriene really was glad to escape Skyhold for a while. By now, she had been holed up there for close to five months already, still without a message from Carver. Cassia was having close to a normal married life with Cullen in Skyhold, but Fenris and Isabela were still Maker-knows-where, and slowly but surely, Adriene had something like camp fever. There were no distractions in Skyhold apart from the tavern and the training fields and the library, and it was driving her up the walls.

But this? This was glorious.

Outside in the early spring, camping and traveling in good company, a clear goal ahead. This she could work with. Not even the cold and wetness could sour her mood.

“You look content,” Amara remarked as she sat down next to Adriene, and Adriene nodded with an approving hum.

“Oh yes. Thanks for asking me to come along. I didn’t know just how much I needed this,” she smiled at the elf.

“It’s nice to get out every now and then, even though the food is less varied and the weather is miserable,” Amara nodded, looking up at the cloudy sky. If they were lucky it wouldn’t rain tonight at least. The wind certainly was cold enough to justify building a campfire in the afternoon already. “But on the other hand, it’s quiet out here. Skyhold is bursting with people lately…” She never would have thought that one day she would miss the sleepy charm of Haven. 

“I don’t even mind the people,” Adriene said and smiled gratefully up at Bull as he handed first her, then Amara a bowl with stew. “But _Maker,_ it’s boring. You have at least something to occupy your time while all I can do is train and talk and train and wait and train. With the occasional meeting in between. Which is doing wonders for my form, but blergh.” Carefully, she blew on the hot stew before she started to eat. “You know, in Kirkwall, there never was a lack of work. Someone always had something to do for me. And if not, I could always go help Anders in the clinic or annoy the Guard by doing their job and get rid of some of Lowtown’s thugs. And at home, I have my hands full working on the house or in the garden. But Skyhold is just so… small and organized.”

Amara laughed quietly. “Yes, dreadful, all this organization.” She could see her point, though, and from Bull’s affirming grunt next to her, he could, too.

“Believe me, there is a reason I volunteer the Chargers for every other mission,” he grumbled in between bites.

“Not to mention your men would probably start taking Skyhold apart for entertainment if you coop them up long enough,” Amara heartily agreed. She loved the Chargers to pieces, but there was a certain, nervous energy that was almost palpable in the air whenever they had to lay low for a while.

“True,” Bull agreed. “But then, Adriene would probably at least not be bored.” He winked at her before grabbing something to drink.

Adriene nearly snorted into her meal. “Ain’t that the truth,” she grinned. “Honestly, I would probably just join them while they would rampage through the courtyard.” She snickered as she imagined herself with a horde of Chargers just hooting and charging through Skyhold, randomly smashing furniture and waving their weapons. When she thought about how the rest of the Skyhold population would react, her laughter intensified.

“I can see it before my eyes — us, running through that blighted keep while Cullen and his soldiers follow behind, inefficiently yelling at us to stop, always that one step too slow. Varric with a group of people on the battlements, taking wagers on who wins, without anyone knowing what ‘winning’ actually means.”

Amara felt the laughter bubbling up in her at Adriene’s description. “Oh, I would bet on you and the Chargers, without a doubt. Throw you a win celebration at the tavern later.” 

The light-hearted atmosphere they had going had been there from the beginning of the trip already. It felt good to leave the stress of the Inquisition behind for a while. Even better to do so in great company. 

“You could do your little victory dance. I’m sure both the Chargers and Adriene would appreciate it,” Bull added cheerfully.

“I don’t do a victory dance!” Amara gave him a stern look. “I don’t dance at all!” 

Bull only laughed, looking at Adriene instead, talking as if Amara wasn’t sitting right next to him. “She does! Just last week after we fought a pride demon. It’s adorable!”

Adriene laughed in delight, her eyes sparking. “Well, to be fair to Amara, a pride demon is a bitch to fight, so a victory dance is totally appropriate.”

“I said I don’t dance!” Amara protested again, but Adriene just raised her eyebrows, her eyes wandering from Bull to Amara and back to him with a mischievous smile on her lips.

“I’d love to see that!” she smirked. “Bull, what do I have to do to get her to dance for me, what would you propose?”

Amara huffed in playful protest at being talked over like she wasn’t even there, but Bull kept deliberately ignoring her, shrugging almost casually before he shot Adriene a devious grin. “In my experience, it usually works best if I just order her around if I want her to do something.” He leaned back a bit with a lazy grin. “But that may just be me, who knows.”

“Hey!” Amara protested out loud, elbowing Bull into his side. Not very forcefully, but he made a show of flinching nonetheless.

“What? Are you trying to argue that it’s untrue?” 

“I’m…” Amara was scrambling for words, not daring to look at Adriene as she felt the tips of her ears go hot. “I’m going to do something useful now!” With that, she went up and over to their tent, starting to busy herself with adjusting the tent flap that kept fluttering about in the wind, deliberately ignoring the chuckle behind her.

Bull watched her go, following her moves as she wrestled the fabric into the right position, slightly stretching to reach the ends. The faint glow of the fire cast shadows dancing over her exposed skin as he noticed that he wasn’t the only one appreciating the view.

“She is quite a sight, isn’t she?” he said quietly, only for Adriene to hear.

“Hm,” Adriene hummed in approval, a slight smile playing around her lips as she watched Amara stretch. The fabric beneath the ropes and knots left not much to the imagination, stretching over her arms and accentuating the swell of her breasts while leaving the muscles of her belly free. It nearly begged to be touched, and Adriene remembered only too well the feeling of her body against hers, and the warmth of Amara’s skin beneath her hands as she had steadied herself when she had crashed into Amara some time ago. A warm shiver went through her as she remembered what the elf had said about how it looked even better wrapped around a bedpost. Without realizing she did so, Adriene bit her lower lip appreciatively before she caught herself.

She shifted slightly and said, “The outfit does add a certain flavor. I hear that you are to thank for that.” She grinned over to Bull, faltering slightly as she saw how intensely he was looking at her, a slow smile on his lips. Heat crept into her cheeks, and she quickly looked back at Amara who was still occupied with the tent. Alright, so she had _not_ misinterpreted something as flirting that wasn’t actually flirting. This could get… interesting.

"You wanna know what the best part is?" Bull's voice lowered into a rumble next to her ear, sending another shiver of heat down her spine. It made her very aware of his body right next to him, and she could nearly physically feel the switch in the atmosphere between them as she turned to look at him.

“What could you possibly add to make the view only second-best?” she asked, and he chuckled lightly. Adriene carefully let out a slow breath at the sound. _Blighted Void,_ voices could do things to her… and Bull had that timbre, especially when he was talking so low, that seemed to tingle all over her skin. But no slow breathing could have prepared her for his next words.

"All the fabric bits come off with one move while all the rope… stays on."

Adriene caught her breath at the immediate image that sprang to her mind. _Maker_. Her mouth suddenly dry, she swallowed, and Bull’s smile widened as he noticed it. “Oh,” she finally managed to say, her voice husky. “I can see how that is indeed the best part…”

Amara could hear the other two talking, though their voices had gotten so low that she had no idea what they were saying. Knowing Adriene and her particular brand of humor combined with Bull's penchant for teasing her mercilessly, they could very well be plotting an Inquisition-wide dancing tournament just to get her to do what they wanted. She quickly dipped into the tent to grab herself a shawl before she went back out and walked back over to the fire, slinging the piece of fabric around her to protect her from the chilly evening air.

"Did you get it out of your system or are you still talking about the dancing nonsense?" she asked as she got closer. The conversation between them had stopped, and both Bull and Adriene gave her a look that she couldn't quite place. "I'll say it again, I won't dance!" she insisted.

"We'll see," Bull gave her a teasing grin before she felt his arm around her, pulling her closer until she came to sit on one of his legs. His hand settled on her hip, and as she felt his fingers starting to draw slight patterns onto her skin, she barely suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. 

"But don't worry, we were already on another topic." With that, Bull winked at Adriene whose intense look threw her for a loop.

"Really? Good!" Amara felt herself relax. "What are we talking about instead then? What did I miss?"

It did decidedly not help to see Amara on Bull’s lap, and the way his arm curled around her. There was nothing inappropriate in their behavior, and it also wasn’t the first time that Adriene saw them this way, but the combination of it with the tension that Bull’s words had elicited was definitely not putting Adriene at ease. And Bull seemed not inclined to answer Amara’s question, just looked at Adriene, a sort of amused challenge in his eye.

 _Well. Two can play that game,_ she thought _._ Adriene leaned back slightly, giving him her sweetest smile. “Nothing big, really. Bull was just telling me about Qunari fashion. It was rather fascinating, and I was just about to ask whether it’s the same for the men and comes with the same advantages.”

Amara’s eyes went wide with interest. “That is an excellent question and I can’t believe I have never thought of that myself before!” She grinned at Bull. “So?”

Bull only laughed, not the least bit thrown off by the question. “Of course,” he answered. “Slightly different cut, but same principle really.” He let his hand wander from Amara’s hip to her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin before his fingers slid over the knots on her upper arm, now and then dipping in between the strings of rope to tease the skin beneath it. “The right kind of rope does look good on everyone really, wouldn’t you say?”

Amara felt her breath slightly stutter. That tone of voice was one she usually only heard from him when they were in private, ideally behind closed doors. Or at least out of earshot of anyone else. She shot him a quick glance, but there was nothing on his face that looked out of the ordinary. A careful look at Adriene made her wonder what those two had _actually_ been talking about when she had been away. When his hand went down her arm again, she felt him brush slightly against her breast.

“So,” she said quickly, to distract from the slight gasp that had slipped out, “you ever wore something like this before then?”

He was far too serene for her taste. “Naturally,” he smiled. “As I said, looks good on everybody.”

“I bet,” Adriene murmured, looking Bull over with barely veiled interest. The mental picture of his muscular body wrapped in ropes and knots was an intriguing one indeed.

This conversation was decidedly going into a direction she hadn’t anticipated, but she couldn’t deny that a part of her immensely enjoyed this. The tension in the air, the subtle battle of wills, that warmth surging throughout her body. Amara and Bull both were easy to flirt with, and she had done so with joy, but it was the first time that she felt the possibility of it crossing some invisible line that had so far been maintained. She knew she could leave anytime or forcibly change the topic to something harmless, and neither of them would think less of her. And yet, she found she didn’t want to. It had been too long since she had felt that kind of excited tingle within her, that delicious nervousness about the possibilities that hung unspoken in the air between them.

She smiled at the two, her eyes getting caught in Amara’s gaze and her slightly flushed ears. “I’d say it’s unfair that we haven’t gotten to see him in that attire, don’t you think, Amara?”

Amara swallowed audibly. “Yes, well…” Did her voice sound a bit raspy, or was that just her imagination? She cleared her throat, trying to find a spot to look at that was not Bull’s absolutely infuriating grin or Adriene’s unreadable smile. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but the air around them seemed to have gotten warmer to a point where she started to regret having gotten the shawl out of her tent. Before she could think of anything to say, Bull had beaten her to the punch.

“Everything can be negotiable,” he said slowly. 

Amara gave him a surprised look. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am.” His answer came without hesitation. “You think I’d put you into anything I have no experience with or wouldn’t do myself?” 

She smiled at him, her earlier confusion for a moment forgotten. Of course he wouldn’t. Her eyes followed him as he looked back at Adriene, a smirk on his face. 

“So, Adriene, know anyone who is handy with those knots?” There was a playful challenge in his words.

Adriene didn’t hesitate at all before answering, “Actually, I might. He’s not at Skyhold yet, unfortunately. I hear you’re a good teacher, though.” With a look at Amara, she added, “Good at giving instructions.”

Amara felt Bull chuckle against her as she was right back to feeling flustered. He had taken that moment to let his hand wander over her stomach, nails gently scratching over her skin. Her mind was dangerously close to going completely blank when he spoke again.

“Only when people are willing to listen.”

Adriene chuckled, even though the sound came out a bit more breathless than she had intended. She had seen the way Amara’s eyes had started to lose focus as Bull had gently started to scratch over her skin, and now there was just no denial of how her own body reacted to the tension between them all. Despite the cold, she felt decidedly warm, and she shifted again to alleviate some of the tingle going through her center, crossing and re-crossing her legs.

“Well. I always find that if the goal is the right one, most people are extremely willing.” She saw Amara’s eyes snap to hers, and after the tiniest pause, she added, “To listen, I mean. What do you say, Mara? Is putting Bull into such an elaborate knotwork worth it?”

“Certainly,” Amara croaked, frantically thinking of what to do. She felt Bull gently nudge her as if to encourage her to take the leap, to let Adriene know without a doubt just how interested she was and how much she wanted to cross that invisible line between them. They were in the perfect position, already flirting on a level that was bordering on something more. All she really had to do was find her voice and be her usual, boisterous self. Adriene was right there, in front of her. Giving her a look that was definitely far from being uninterested. _Go for it!_ a voice inside her insisted. 

Instead, Amara found herself standing up, the mood of the moment shattering around them like fragile glass.

“I think I need to go to sleep,” she said a bit stiffly. She shot Adriene an apologetic look, trying to ignore the confused look on the other woman’s face. The look Bull gave her instead was almost unreadable. “Don’t mind me, it was just a long day,” she went on, already two steps in the direction of the tent. “See you tomorrow, good night!”

She didn’t dare to look back over her shoulder again once she had turned around, hurrying until she had reached the relative safety of her tent.

She could hear Bull and Adriene quietly talking outside as she pushed down the urge to scream in annoyance at her own cowardice. The situation had been close to perfect and still... Within a minute, she was pacing around as much as the tent allowed, every possible way of how she could have made something better out of the situation running through her head. Outside, there was noticeable movement now, the other two probably also turning in for the night. 

Bull entered the tent not much later. When he stood in front of her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she could do nothing but shrug helplessly. Suddenly, with an abrupt tug, she was pressed against him, his lips harshly on hers, pulling an undignified noise from her throat. His tongue in her mouth muffling her sounds and at the same time almost demanding to give him more.

“What were you even doing?” His voice, a growl seemingly all around her, sent shivers through her entire body as they parted. “Adriene was basically on a silver platter for you.” A sharp grip on her hip, pulling her even more into him made her gasp.

“I know… I panicked!” she barely got the words out before Bull turned her around and his lips were on her neck again, her back pressing into his chest as his hands ran over her shoulders, holding her firmly against him. 

“So tell me, what am I going to do with you now, Mara?” His voice was teasing but with a hint of something darker underneath, and Amara shivered again.

“What you're doing right now is pretty good,” she breathed. His touch was a perfect distraction from the thoughts about what could have been.

A chuckle from Bull shook through them both. “Oh, don’t worry, I am not stopping anytime soon.” A promise that sounded perfect for Amara’s worked-up mind. One of his hands closed around her breast, teasing her through the fabric when he kept talking. “She was right there, in front of you.” He spoke softly, but what he said felt almost deafening. “Did you see how she looked at you? How she wanted you?”

Amara sighed in his arms. “I know…” 

“Maybe she’s in her tent right now, thinking about you.” The words felt like they scratched over her skin as his other hand trailed down, tracing along the line of the hem of her pants. “And yet you ran away, letting her think that you are just _not interested.”_

Amara felt his fingers dip into her pants and her knees buckled when one of them pushed inside of her with no preamble. A whine left her mouth that was definitely much louder than she would have wanted it to be.

“I’d say you are very interested, aren’t you?” Bull kept talking to her, knowing exactly what his voice and his words were doing to her. “I can feel just how interested. Just how worked up you got by that little bit of flirting already.”

Amara moaned as he pushed a second finger into her with ease. He had been right, she had been aroused almost since the first comment about the ropes and her outfit had been made. The way Adriene had looked at her. Smiling. Teasing. All while Bull had made sure to keep her on edge since the moment she had returned to the fire. It didn’t take much more than his hand in her pants and his voice in her ear for her to feel the release building inside her already. She bucked into his hand only to find herself unable to move a second later.

“No,” Bull growled against her. “You know the rule. I’ve told you before.”

Amara let out an almost desperate sob as she realized what he was talking about. “No,” she breathed. “You can’t!”

“Watch me!” His voice definitely had an edge to it now. “You think I was joking the last time?”

She hadn’t thought so. But she had assumed that it had been a one-time thing. A game. Like so many others they had played so far. What she hadn’t expected was that he would stick with it. “Bull, this is not fair!”

Even his laughter sounded a bit sharper than it usually did as it rang against her ear. She tried to move her head, to look at his face, but his grip held her completely still. 

“I think I’ve told you before: This has never been about being fair.” His hand on her breast squeezed lightly before rolling her nipple through the fabric, coaxing another needy whine from her lips. “Here is how this is going to go,” he let his tongue run over the tip of her ear before he continued. “I am going to work you up until you are good and ready for me. Then I am going to fuck you for as long as you can possibly imagine.” 

His fingers inside her started moving again, and Amara whimpered. “You can’t… I don’t want…”

For a moment, everything froze as Bull stopped all movement again. “Do you want to use your watchword?” 

It took Amara a second to notice how different his voice sounded. Clear. Straight to the point. Concerned. It threw her for a loop. “What?”

“Mara, I’m not saying I am not really into this, but I am also doing this for you,” Bull said, his voice full of sincerity and concern for her. “You can opt out anytime, no questions asked, you know that. You say the word, we have a good old regular roll in the sheets and probably still a good time and go to sleep. Your choice.” His hold on her softened gradually, assuring her of his words. “But if you decide you want to play this out, we’re doing it by my rules, got that? So: Do you want to use your watchword?”

His words rang through her, grounding her. He was right. This was something she had wanted. Craved even. She could let herself enjoy this. If it would cease being what she wanted, she could stop it anytime. But right now? She really didn’t want to. “No watchword,” she said softly. “But thank you for checking.”

She thought she heard a murmured _anytime_ just before she felt his hold on her change again. His voice was back to being almost rough sounding as his teeth gently bit down on her earlobe. “One rule: You don’t get to come. Not unless you call Adriene over like you really want to.”

Amara felt herself tremble in anticipation. This time, when he started moving his fingers again, his thumb was teasing her center, and she instantly wanted to curse at just how good he was at this. It didn’t take him long to make her squirm in his arms, being close to the brink. When she felt herself getting there, he pulled out of her, his hand leaving her pants, letting her grind against nothing but air. Her frustrated noise turned into an aroused moan as his fingers were suddenly at her lips, pushing inside her mouth, and she tasted herself on them. She felt him hard against her back, as her tongue went around his fingers, sucking gently on them. 

Suddenly Bull was gone from her. “Clothes off,” he ordered, and Amara scrambled, almost stumbling in her need, her sparse outfit falling to the floor not long after, only the rope around her upper arms remaining. Before she knew what had happened, she felt the world shift. With a surprised yell, she found herself lying on her back, Bull hovering above her with a grin.

“Hm, you think Adriene might have heard that?” he said with a smile that reminded Amara that he could actually make something as simple as a grin almost terrifying. And incredibly arousing. His hands were back on her and she let out a moan as he roughly spread her legs apart.

“Let’s see if we can give her something more to listen to.”

* * *

Adriene lay huddled into her blanket and stared into the darkness of her tent. She felt absolutely restless, her thoughts a tangle of confusion and unsatisfied need. Up until the point where Amara had suddenly up and left, she had really enjoyed their banter, the tense and teasing subtones of the conversation. And she had thought that Amara had been into it, too. Bull definitely had been. Or had he been?

Had she misjudged something?

With a discontent grunt, Adriene turned around onto her side, pulling the blanket closer over her shoulders against the cold creeping in.

Amara had talked about being open to casual sex… but then, maybe that had only been outside of a relationship. Since she and Bull were a couple, Adriene had not heard anything about her flirting or sleeping around. Although… Amara had flirted with her, hadn’t she? She couldn’t have lost her instincts so completely that she had misjudged this, too?!

No. No, it couldn’t be. Amara had definitely flirted with her. There had been touches, looks, hints.

But maybe Amara had never intended to let it go further. Maybe she, Adriene, had crossed a line she shouldn’t have.

 _Ugh_.

She turned again, trying to find a position in which she was comfortable, ending up on her back again. Outside, a drizzle of rain had started, the raindrops playing a low, steady melody on the tent. Adriene took a deep breath, and resolutely closed her eyes. There was no use in trying to overthink this. In the morning, she would go and apologize to Amara, and they could go back to light flirting with clear boundaries. Or no flirting at all. Whatever. As long as they could stay friends.

A sudden sound made her eyes snap open again.

For a second, she held her breath, listening intently. There it was again. _Oh no._ Heat rushed into her cheeks as another low moan drifted towards her through the rain. They wouldn’t. That was downright mean! After what happened at the fire and the abrupt end… they could at least keep it down.

Another moan, louder this time, accompanied by a low grunt that was definitely coming from Bull, and the heat that had crept into her cheeks surged down her body into her belly.

Adriene let out a shuddering slow breath. No, this wouldn’t do. Turning onto her side, she vigorously closed her eyes again and pressed her thighs together, trying to think of nothing but… the rain. Yes, that was good. Focus on the rain. Cold, wet, _no, not wet,_ back again. Cold. Concentrate on the sound of raindrops on the tent, not on the mewling whine from the other tent, the loud gasps and… _Maker_.

The sounds were too loud to ignore now, and the breath Adriene drew was more of a shudder. Heat crept down her spine, rekindling that need from earlier, and Adriene gave up pretending she wasn’t feeling a deep-seated desire within her. She turned around until she was lying on her back again, staring into the darkness, her hands clawing into the blanket around her. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she debated quietly with herself. She couldn’t touch herself to the sound of her friends making out, could she?

But then, those friends clearly had no problems with her listening to them. Another moan, completely unrestrained came towards her through the rain, a low, rhythmic whine that got louder, spiraling up into the air, and Adriene threw all reluctance aside.

Shuffling slightly, she pulled up her shift and let her hand wander down over her body, slowly sinking her fingers through her already moist locks until she found the heated wetness there.

It sounded like Bull was slowly driving Amara crazy, teasing more and more desperate sounds from her.

Adriene sighed as her finger dipped deeper into the warm wetness, giving herself a few slow, teasing caresses before she found the bundle of nerves where her desire was seated. As she started to circle her clit, she couldn’t help but picture the way Amara and Bull were getting lost in each other.

Another deep-throated moan, nearly out of control now, clearly audible over the rain. Was he using his tongue? Adriene could see it in front of her eyes, the way Amara would be sprawled beneath him, head thrown back in another senseless groan as he licked her deeply, the ropes straining over her arms and body, arching her back as he teased her breast.

Her fingers closed over her own breast, kneading herself as she imagined Bull’s big hand on Amara’s breast, and she bit back a moan of her own, her fingers moving more quickly over the hard nub in her folds, sending hot spikes of desire through her that tensed deeply in her belly. A little yelp, followed by an enthusiastic groan came from the other tent, and Adriene pinched her nipple in response, biting her lip to keep the gasp in as she arched into her own hand. Her head swam as she was chasing her release, moving her finger in the rhythm of the sounds from outside.

Amara’s moans came more and more quickly and sounded more and more desperate, and it was obvious she had let go all control. But just when Adriene thought that now Amara would surely peak, she heard a protesting groan and the moans stopped. Bull said something she could not understand, only the low growl of his voice carrying over to her.

Adriene paused in her own movements, her center hot and throbbing beneath her fingers, her breath shallow as she listened. What in the Maker’s name were they doing?

For a few moments, everything was quiet, then another gasp came, and another. Still, Adriene lay quiet, suddenly very aware of what she was doing, and heated embarrassment flooded through her. She bit her lip, forcing herself to breathe slowly and deeply. She should stop this. It would make tomorrow only more weird than it would probably already be, even if they didn’t know that she had pleasured herself while listening to them having sex.

But as another moan came, this time more deeply and rough — Bull’s voice, followed by a pleading sound from Amara — Adriene threw her own advice over board. Who cared. With quick, purposeful movements, she worked herself up, pushing two fingers into herself, letting herself fall into the sounds of pleasure from the other tent, the whines and deep-throated moans. Just a few moments later, she had a quiet orgasm, her own moan getting lost in the air as she shuddered around her own fingers.

Breathing heavily, she pulled her shift down again and curled into herself, feeling slightly better now that at least some of the tension had found a release, shallow as it had been.

Amara and Bull, however, seemed not to be done. Adriene listened for another few minutes as the rain fell heavier and louder, unable to fall asleep as she felt how it still affected her. Her orgasm had been rushed, half-hearted, and as she heard Bull’s groans getting louder, accompanying Amara’s moans, she knew that it had been more than unsatisfactory in comparison to what was going on over there.

Eventually, she had enough. She was getting so tense that she knew she’d find no sleep like this. “Both of you, can you wrap this up, _please,_ I’m trying to sleep here!” she called over. She had no idea whether they could even hear her or if they were too engaged with each other, but she had to at least try.

She didn’t have to wait long for an answer, though. In fact, Bull’s response came so quickly that Adriene was no longer sure if they hadn’t been this loud on purpose, and the implication sent a shudder down her spine. “Sorry, Hawke, can’t do that.” Bull’s voice was hoarse, loaded.

Adriene huffed in disbelief. “Come on, you don’t want to tell me you still don’t know how to make the lady happy? Who’s in need of a lesson now?”

“Actually, that would be Amara,” Bull laughed wholeheartedly as Adriene’s voice carried over to their tent. From her obvious annoyance and the slight tension he heard down to the sheer gall her question had, he was enjoying every bit of it. 

Amara was looking up at him with held breath ever since Adriene had spoken up. He had tied her hands behind her back with the shawl she had worn earlier to keep her from touching herself. Shivering with want in his embrace, she had been making the most delicious noises. But not the right ones. Not yet.

With a smile full of promise, he turned her over onto her side, pulling her close to him until her bound hands were at his chest. Bull turned her head towards him, giving her a sweet, slow kiss before letting his hand slide down her body again.

“You see, Adriene,” he called loud enough for the other woman to hear him, “I’m trying to prove a point here.” Steadying Amara’s shaky body, he slowly pushed inside her as he talked, causing another deliciously loud moan to fall from her lips.

The sound caused another shiver to run down Adriene’s body and she took a shuddering breath.

“You’re not serious right now,” she called, her words nearly drowning in another throaty moan from Amara. Her heart started to pound more quickly. Blight, she should’ve just kept her mouth shut. Now it felt like she was involved in their play, and it made her all trembling and wet again.

“Oh, I’m deadly serious,” Bull’s growled answer came, just slightly hitched and Adriene suppressed a groan as Amara’s moans grew louder again, and images of Bull slowly fucking Amara while having a Maker-damned conversation with her sent another shiver of heat down her body. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, then she sat up with determination.

“Alright you two, I’m gonna go for a walk, cool down in the rain and give you some privacy, and _please_ , for the love of the Maker, finish up before I come back.” As she fished for her leggings and boots in the dark, goosebumps running over her bare skin in the cool night air, she murmured, “Because this is really getting weirdly personal and involved.”

“Not really my decision,” Bull called back.

Amara struggled against her bonds as she listened to Bull and Adriene having an actual, Maker be damned conversation while she felt him move in and out of her at a torturously slow speed. By now, every little suspicion she had had about Bull maybe bluffing about this whole ‘not letting her find release’ thing was completely eradicated. She had no doubt he would go on, keep pushing her until the next morning if she didn’t cave. 

She had lost count just how many times she had been no more than a breath away from falling over the edge. It felt just a little sharper, a little closer to her losing her mind each time he refused her. Yet she had not thought a single moment about using her watchword to get out of this. Even now, with being almost mortified by the thought that Adriene had heard so much already, she didn’t even consider it. Amara knew she wanted this. Even the merciless teasing. But most of all she wanted the attention. From Bull, who gave it to her without ever having to be asked for it. But also from Adriene. She wanted the other woman to hear her. To wonder about her. To think about her. _To want her._

When Bull’s fingers found her sweet spot again, building up another delicious wave of pressure she let herself go. She was getting so close again, she could almost taste the release on the tip of her tongue. _More._ Amara needed more. 

“Adriene,” she moaned loudly. “Adriene!” 

Only to let out a frustrated sob of despair as Bull stopped what he was doing once again, this time giving her a smug look that was almost filthy. “Finally!”

Adriene hadn’t even managed to get her trousers on as she heard her name and stopped dead in her tracks.

“... yes?” she asked tentatively, far too softly to be heard, but there it was again, her name, falling in a moan from Amara’s lips that nearly sounded like a plea. Adriene took a deep breath, a shiver of heat traveling down her back as if fingertips were touching her at the sound.

She waited for a long taut second, her hands clawing into the fabric of her leggings. Her breath was hot in the cold air as she stared into the darkness, but all that could be heard over the rain were Amara’s pleading sounds rising up in the air.

“Alright, I’m going now!” she called, hoping that the tremor to her voice wasn’t too obvious as she started to pull on her leggings. In her fumbling tries, though, the trousers just straight fell out of her hands, and before she could gather them back up from the ground, Amara called out for her once more and she froze again.

“No! Adriene, please!” The words were followed by a sound that was nearly a sob, underlined by a deep moan by Bull.

“Maker preserve me,” Adriene murmured, raking both of her hands through her hair, untangling the braid she had plaited when she went to bed, the leather band falling onto the ground. Again, Amara groaned her name.

“Andraste’s knickers, what kind of point are you trying to make over there?” There was a slight hitch in her voice, but Adriene was beyond caring.

Bull’s voice was barely more than a growl. “Come on over, and I might elaborate on that.”

_Oh fuck._

There it was. The invitation she had hoped for. Adriene drew a shuddering breath to steady herself that helped not in the least, an eager anticipation surging through her at the thought of joining whatever was going on over there.

But then, Bull hadn’t been the one in question earlier, had he? Before she could ask, though, Amara’s voice nearly broke on the eager, pleading moan as she called out, “Yes! Yes, please, Adri- oh… Adriene, please!”

That decided it. Without waiting any longer, Adriene grabbed her boots, not bothering with leggings. The sounds from the other tent became slower, longer, deeper somehow, and Adriene felt them resonating within her. She left the boots unlaced and, before she could think twice about what was happening, went outside, the tent flap falling close behind her.

By now, the rain was pouring in a steady stream, and in only her nightshift, Adriene was drenched in seconds, the fabric plastered against her skin as she hurried towards the other tent. The deep groans grew more distinct as she neared it, and with a resolute gesture, she pulled the flap open and went in, dripping from the rain, her hair clinging to her face.

It took her a moment to adjust her eyes to the twilight inside that was only illuminated by a dim lantern hanging on the tent pole, but when she caught sight of Amara and Bull, her breath caught in her throat and her lips fell open. Amara was laying in front of Bull, her hands behind her back where it pressed against Bull’s chest. One of her legs was spread over his, and Bull’s hand was between her legs, working in a steady rhythm as he slowly thrust into her from behind.

She could feel both Amara’s and Bull’s eyes on her, but for the moment, she felt frozen in place. “You… wanted to elaborate?” she managed to say after a second, her voice hoarse.

Amara felt her breath catching in her throat as Adriene stood in front of her. She could see drops of water run down her skin almost as if time had slowed down, yet she was unable to do anything but stare at the other woman. The thin white fabric barely even covering Adriene’s body was soaked, clinging to her in a way that made Amara’s mouth water. And her eyes… They seemed to have locked onto Amara’s with an indescribable intensity. 

Bull’s movements weren’t even faltering. As if nothing out of the ordinary was even happening, he kept pushing into her in deep, languid strokes. Helplessly, she started struggling in his arms, the need for release in her growing into something unmeasurable. He had kept her on the edge for what felt like forever already, and now Adriene was standing right in front of them, looking at them, _at her,_ like that. Like she wanted the same things Amara wanted. 

“Adriene,” she gasped again, the feeling of completion in her rising up once more as her eyes burned into Adriene’s with all the need she felt for her. “Maker, please… please let me. I need…” She let out a small scream of despair as the beginning feeling of her release was ripped away from her once more. “No, no, please!” She tried to move, desperately chasing after Bull’s retreating hand. 

He let out a dark chuckle. “Now, Mara, Adriene just got here. Can’t have the main event being over already, don’t you think?”

Instead of having pity on her, he gently pushed her down onto the pillows, and Amara let out a sob at the feeling of his length slipping out of her. There was a very brief pause, almost unnoticeable when he looked at her as if to give her another chance to say something. Say one word. One single word would get her instant release, she was sure of it. But the alternative was seeing all that she had wanted for the past how many days right in front of her, and she shut her lips tight, muffling the frustrated noises that crept up her throat. 

“I’ll elaborate,” Bull muttered, “Gladly.” His voice, dangerously low now, sent another shiver through Amara. She was lying on her bound hands, enough bedding around her that it wasn’t uncomfortable, unable to do anything but watch as Bull got up slowly, turning away from her and towards Adriene instead.

Adriene was still standing where she had entered, her eyes sweeping back and forth between Amara and him as Bull took a slow step towards her, holding out his hand for her to take in a wordless gesture of invitation. She took it almost instantly, and a slow smile spread over his lips as he pulled her closer. With a deliberate, unhurried stride he moved around her until she was in front of him, her eyes following him curiously. Her skin was cold to his touch as he ran a hand down her neck, fingers running along the hem of the damp fabric. 

Adriene was a breathtaking sight. The fabric had almost gone see-through in the rain and did nothing to hide her alluring figure underneath, clinging to her breasts almost teasingly. She let out a shaky sigh as he stepped closer and cupped one of her breasts through her damp shift before lowering his mouth to her ear. She tilted her head invitingly, baring her neck for him, and he let his teeth wander over it for a second, coaxing an encouraging sound of pleasure from her.

“You see,” he murmured into her ear, “Amara here isn’t allowed to come.” He felt Adriene take in a sharp breath. “Hasn’t been since before we left Skyhold actually. And do you want to know why?” His other hand found her thigh, moving dangerously high, his fingers edging teasingly between the wet fabric and her skin. 

“Yes!” came Adriene’s breathless reply almost immediately, and he smiled at her eagerness, letting his hand wander a little higher, pushing the fabric along with it. He could see Amara’s eyes being glued to every move he made, her chest heaving with every breath.

He hummed in satisfaction, catching a drop of water that was running down Adriene’s neck with the tip of his tongue. “She is not allowed because of you,” he said against her skin. The hand on her breast found her hardened nipple, fingers drawing a playful circle around it before he pushed on. “Because she wants you. Desperately.” Adriene’s breath hitched at his words, and he pressed himself against her back, a delicious streak of heat running over his skin as she encouragingly pushed her ass back at him. “But she refused to invite you into her bed, and so I had to think of an… incentive to make it happen.”

He was still speaking right next to Adriene’s ear, but she kept looking at Amara who lay in front of them just as he had positioned her, unable to move her hands, legs still spread slightly open and utterly mesmerized by what she was seeing.

“Look at her,” he urged Adriene in a low voice. “Look at what being too afraid to go after you has gotten her.” 

Slowly, Adriene drank in the sight in front of her, her mind reeling. Amara looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes, ropes stretched over her arms that went behind her, her whole body ripe with tension. And yet, a shiver went over her every now and then, her perfect breasts heaving with her breath. Her lips were red and swollen, begging to be kissed, and her legs were slightly parted, an inviting shimmer on her thighs. Her whole body was screaming with the need to be touched, and a low whimper fell from Amara’s lips as Adriene’s eyes wandered back to her face.

She could feel Bull’s arousal pressing against her from behind as she leaned back into him, his lips teasing over her neck, his breath hot against her skin. His hands were drawing slow circles on her body, one teasing around her nipple, the other nudging her shift higher. It kept her on the edge, prolonging the tense, feverish longing burning inside her. She felt caught between their attention, drawn between them. She wanted to go to Amara, wanted to touch her, desperately so, but she also felt captivated by Bull’s proximity, his touch. Amara seemed mesmerized by her, waiting for her to say, to do _something_.

“I must say, I find her rather alluring,” she said in a low, hoarse voice, tilting her head slightly to give Bull a better angle. He immediately caught on to it, and his lips trailed from her shoulder to her ear, tongue and teeth slightly grazing her skin, trying to catch the shiver running over her body. “All worked up and ready to snap any second. A beautiful sight.”

Adriene slightly turned in Bull’s arms, tearing her eyes off Amara with an effort to look at him. She gave him a slow smile, her hand coming up to run her thumb over his lips. “So, if she’s the main event, what’s the prelude?”

“Prelude?” He smiled back at her. “Nah, you are definitely another main event.” He gave Amara another look, checking that she was still alright — if definitely unsatisfied — before his eye came back to Adriene. “And the order of events is definitely optional,” he murmured. He had seen how she had looked at Amara. Adriene was definitely on board with this. What positively surprised him was how she seemed to have no trouble going along with his teasing. His hands slipped under the fabric that still mostly clung to her skin. He gave her a questioning look, and when, instead of answering, she lifted her arms with an inviting smile, he pulled the alluring but nonetheless hindering garment off her. He could hear Amara’s faint gasp as it fell to the floor, and he took his time looking at Adriene, who was now gorgeously naked in front of him. 

His eye raked over her, taking in all the small details. The drops of water still falling from her hair, the slight sheen of wetness on her skin, making her look all the more inviting. He let his fingers run up her back, feeling her shiver underneath them, her skin gradually warming up from his touch. When he reached the back of her neck she looked up at him with glowing heat in her eyes. He leaned in close, as close as possible without their lips touching yet, his other hand sliding down Adriene’s leg until he could hook his hand comfortably under her knee, pulling her leg up against his side. Almost immediately, she wrapped it around his hips, her hot breath tingling against his lips.

If the tension between them had been high earlier tonight at the campfire already, it was nothing compared to what was there now. His lips twitched into a knowing smile as his hand slipped in between her legs, finding hot wetness already waiting for him.

“Seems Amara is not the only one already really worked up,” he let out with a slight groan before he crossed the last bit of distance between them and claimed her lips.

It was all Adriene could do not to grind against his hand as Bull touched her. But she didn’t want to cut this short, this delicious tension between them all, the tangible heat chasing away the cold from the rain. The feel of his lips on hers was glorious, a curious mix of soft and hard as his tongue found hers, and she forgot any apprehension she might have still harbored. In the periphery of her senses, she could see Amara squirm slightly on the bed, a low whine coming from her lips as Adriene pulled Bull even closer, deepening the kiss. His fingers teased over her center with the most delicious pressure, not quite breaching yet, but always just short of it. Oh, she could see how he had kept Amara on the edge, and when his other hand curled on her neck, she sighed into his kiss in trembling anticipation. His own arousal was pressed against her hip, and Adriene let one hand wander down over his muscular body downwards, feeling every scar, every tremor beneath her palm. Her thumb flicked his nipple, just as her teeth grazed his lower lip, nipping slightly.

She could feel his appreciative smile against her mouth and was rewarded by a large finger dipping between her folds, softly but decidedly. _Maker_ , Bull was right, she was already so worked up. Nearly involuntarily, she twitched against him, urging him on as she gasped into his kiss. Her hand had found the way between them, and she closed her fingers deftly around his length, giving him a few deliberate strokes. The answering moan that came deep from his throat sent a shiver over her body.

“Bull,” she whispered against his lips, and his eye flew open, unveiled desire flashing in it.

“Let’s find a more comfortable position, shall we?” Even as she spoke, she kept her ministrations going, slow, considerate. “My leg is going to cramp if we keep this way much longer.”

A chuckle vibrated against her, but he immediately took his hand off her, so she could take her leg down from where it had been hooked around him.

“Got something in mind?” he asked, a low growl in his throat as her fingers tightened somewhat around him. She smiled up at him, then her eyes flickered back to Amara who was laying on the only bed. “I was thinking… why not make _three_ main events one?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of yesterday's prompt and part 2 of a little trilogy. Tomorrow will bring part 3.


End file.
